Casters In Hogwarts
by aliciamellark
Summary: Depois de seu décimo sexto aniversário, Lena não consegue controlar sua magia então Tia Del a envia para uma escola de Magia onde Lena aprendera a se controlar com o grande Alvo Dumbledore. La Lena conhece Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ron Weasley e juntos os quatro vivem grandes aventuras em seu sexto ano na Ecola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.


Capitulo 1

"Lena minha querida uma hora você vai precisar sair do seu quarto" Disse Tia Del com esperanças que em algum momento eu sairia. Mas eu sabia que isso não ia acontecer tão cedo. Meu celular comecou a tremer debaixo do meu travesseiro, era o Ethan, tinha que ser. Mas eu não queria falar cm ele. Entao simplesmente falei com ele.

_Ethan por favor me deixe em paz. Você sabe como me sinto. Por favor me deixa._

_Lena o motivo principal de eu não te deixar é porque sei como se sente, volta para a escola. Vamos seguir com a nossa vida._

Não aguentava mais ouvir esse papinho chato do Ethan, enfiei meu rosto embaixo do travesseiro e ouvi uma pequena explosão, uma explosão causada pela minha raiva. Uma explosão que nao poderia ter acontecido. Eu precisava me controlar.

Ouvi um papel passar por baixo da porta, levantei e percebi que Tia Del o tinha empurrado. Quando vi o que estava escrito fiquei espantada:

**Senhorita L. Duchannes**

** O quarto dos fundos**

** Mansão Ravenwood**

** Gatlin**

Quando virei a carta vi um belo brasão com um H gravado no meio e as figuras de um leão, uma cobra, uma águia e um texugo em torno. Sai do quarto e me dirigi a Tia Del que estava na sala de leitura com Reece e Ryan.

"O que significaria isso?" Levantei a carta e mostrei para Tia Del. Reece e Ryan saltaram de suas cadeiras apresentando espanto.

"Isso é uma carta de Hogwarts, escola de magia e bruxaria, contatei meu velho amigo Alvo Dumbledore e espero que ele possa lhe ajudar a controlar sua magia Lena."Disse Tia Del andando atraves da sala "Alvo concordou em aceitar você no penultimo ano. A magia deles é diferente da nossa mas espero que você possa aprender la"

"Como assim diferente? Eles não são como nos?

"Pra falar a verdade" levantou Reece "Hogwarts é uma escola para feiticeiros comuns que não escolhem entre o bem e o mal quando tem 16, eles simplesmente fazem coisas boas e ruins. Mamãe acha que você pode ser um deles mas eu duvido, voce nao é comun Lena, acredito que você não seja nem uma de nós."

"Onde é essa escola?" me virei para Tia Del ignorando o comentario de Reece

"Londres!"Disse Tia Del animada, até demais "Partimos amanhã! Vai ser emocionante."

"Mas e o Ethan? Ele pode ir? Não posso abandona-lo depois de tudo o que passamos juntos"

"Nao tem outro jeito. Você tem que ir e ele tem que ficar."

CAPITULO 2

Não quero ir. Não posso ir. O que vai ser de mim sem o Ethan? O que vai ser do Ethan sem mim?

Londres é longe demais. Eu não vou aguentar tanto tempo sem ele. Apesar de tudo, eu o amo. Tia Del bateu na porta do meu quarto essa manhã e mandou eu me despedir de todo mundo, todo mundo se resume a Ethan e Link.

Estou quase chegando na casa de Link vou passar la primeiro porque assim terei mais tempo disponível com o Ethan.

Ding! Dong!

"Ola sra. Lincoln" Sorrio falsamente e ela percebe porque sorri do mesmo modo de volta "O Link está? É que daqui a pouco eu estou indo embora e queria me despedir"

"Vai para onde querida?" Da para sentir o alivio em suas palavras amargas.

"Londres. Vou para estudar."

"Wesley Jefferson Lincolnc! Venha se despedir da sua amiginha estranha!" Ela sorri falsamente mais uma vez e entao desaparece nas sombras de sua casa.

Link sai e sorri com todo aquele carinho para mim "Eai Lena? O que te traz ao meu humilde lar?"

"Engraçadinho como sempre nao é mesmo Link? Haha estou indo embora e queria me despedir"

Ja perdeu a pose de melhor amigo do namorado. Ele realmente gosta de mim. Da para ver a mágoa em seus olhos quando disse que vou partir. "Como assim Lena? Pra onde você vai? O Ethan sabe disso? Ele vai ficar arrasado. Depois de tudo que nos três passamos juntos?"

"Eu não tenho muita escolha, vou para uma escola em Londres para aprender a controlar minha magia."

"Nossa L. que legal! Mas você podia ter avisado antes né? Ai dava tempo de eu fazer uma mega festa de despedida."

"Tchau Link."Eu o abracei. Ele me abraçou de volta. Link foi nada menos que meu único amigo em 16 anos. Quem imaginaria que alguém como ele e alguém como eu poderiamos nos dar tão bem. Poderiamos ser conectados desse modo. Andei ate meu carro e não me virei. Entrei no meu Volvo e fui em direção a casa do Ethan.

Como vai ser? Eu não consigo me despedir dele o que vai ser de mim sem o Ethan.

Estou na porta da casa dele mas eu não consigo tocar a campainha.

Não tenho coragem para lhe dizer que vou lhe abandonar.

Ele sente que estou aqui. Ele sabe. Eu consigo sentir sua repiração através da porta.

"L." A surpresa e alegria dele em me ver é devastadora. Depois desse sorriso

nao sei como lhe contra o que aconteceu. "Lena? O que aconteceu? Por que voce esta tão triste?"

"Eu estou indo embora Ethan."

CAPITULO 3

"O que? L. você ta de brincadeira não é? Você só pode estar de brincadeira Lena! Depois de tudo que nós passamos juntos? Tudo que eu abandonei para poder estar com você?" Ethan falou isso como se tivesse se sacrificado para poder estar comigo! Eu fiquei revoltada! Apesar dele ser extamente como qualquer outro em Gatlin eu o amava e nada ia mudar. Ate o ceu se diferenciava quando estavamos juntos.

"Foi tão difícil assim estar comigo? Você teve que se esforçar tanto pra nós dois ficarmos juntos?"

"Você não ta entendendo Lena. Eu não tenho mais ninguém além de você! Todos os meus amigos me deixaram porque eu quis ficar com você, e sinceramente? Valeu muito a pena."

"Ethan eu vou para uma tal de Hogwarts. É um escola de magia. Eu vou voltar no verão e trocaremos cartas o ano inteiro esta bem?"

La estava eu mais uma vez, tentando ser forte. Uma coisa que eu não era e nunca seria.

"Eu te amo Lena Duchannes." Disse o Ethan me agarrando como se nós estivessemos nos depedindo para sempre. Eu morria de medo de que algum dia isso fosse acontecer. A escola parecia ser um lugar legal, mas sem o Ethan la. Não seria a mesma coisa.

"Ethan, não é como se a gente nunca mais fosse se ver ta? Manda um beijo pra Amma. Eu tenho que ir o avião parte em uma hora." Eu o abracei, me virei e corri de volta para o carro. Dirigi até a rota onde eu o Ethan nos conhecemos naquela noite de chuva.

Comecei a chorar intesamente desabafando tudo para o meu volante.

"Não posso abandonar o Ethan e sei disso, mas eu realmente preciso aprender a controlar a minha magia e aqui isso não vai acontecer. Meus olhos ja estão ficando dourados! Não posso simplesmente ficar aqui e correr o risco de machucar Link ou Ethan. E esse lugar me traz memórias demais do tio M! Tudo aqui! O clima, o cheiro, as cores, os livros. Ate olhar pro rosto de Ethan me causa essa angústia." Então percebi o quanto estava sendo estúpida por discutir com o volante. "Está decidido. Eu vou. E agora."

Comecei a dirigir e quando cheguei em casa Tia Del ja estava no carro com minhas malas nele. Dei um abraco em Reece e outro tão forte quanto em Ryan.

"Adeus Gatlin. Oi Londres."

CAPITULO 4

Estavamos quase no aeoroporto. Estava nervosa. Não disse uma palavra a viagem inteira. Tia Del se virava para mim de minutos em minutos para checar se eu ainda estava no carro. Meu coraÇão batia com tanta velocidade qu dava para se ouvir em Londres. Estive em muitos lugares mas nunca deixei os EUA. Ainda não me conformei que deixei o Ethan para traz. Ja sinto tanto sua falta que não consigo sequer parar de pensar nele. Para me distrair botei meu fone de ouvido e aumentei o volume no maximo, quando percebi a musica que tocava arranquei o fone de minhas orelhas com brutalidade: Dezessete Luas.

Resolvi pegar no sono mas mesmo assim os sonhos não foram impedidos.

_As luzes piscavam tão intensamente que meus olhos quimavam com sua claridade. Quando percebi que as luzes não eram luzes mas sim relâmpagos fiquei horrorizada dava para perceber que era um trabalho dela. Minha mãe. Serafine._

_ Ela estava rindo malignamente. Eu estava apavorada. Queria correr, me afastar daquela cena, mas não conseguia me mover, simplesmente não conseguia. Foi nesse instante que eu a avistei. Ridley. Ela era que me prendia ali. Fazia gestos como se me invocasse. Como se me invocasse para as trevas onde eu me uniria a ela, minha mae, e de certa forma, ao Tio Macon._

_ Larkin surgiu ao lado de Ridley. E ao lado de Larkin surgiu Ethan. Ele estava com os olhos dourados mas não era possível, porque ele não era um de nós então não poderia ter olhos como aqueles. Mas ele tinha, naquele momento foi inevitável. Eu escolhi. Seria a escuridão a minha escolha. Olhei ao redor e vi o sorriso nos rostos de Serafine, Ridley, Larkin. Ethan._

_Me virei e vi Tial Del, Vovó, Reece e Ryan deitadas no chão se contorcendo como se tivessem sido possuídas por alguma coisa diabólica. Pisquei e me deparei com as quatro mortas. Mortes causadas pela minha escolha. Eu deveria estar ressentida. Mas não estou. Sou parte da escuridão agora. Não tenho mais sentimentos. _

Acordei com um grito. O meu grito. Eu estava suada, provavelmente por causa do pesadelo. Foi o pior desde que eles comeÇaram. Ethan ser das trevas era simplesmente inimaginável. Eu nunca mataria todas as quarto e não sentiria nada. Eu não conseguia mais aguentar tudo isso. Era demais para apenas uma menina de dezesseis anos.

"Lena ta tudo bem doÇura? O que aconteceu? Foi um pesadelo? Eles estão vindo com muita frequência nao é mesmo? Calma ja estamos chegando no aeroporto. Se quiser pode ir fazendo o check in online." Tia Del me entregou seu celular e entrei no site da companhia aerea para fazer o check in.

Chegamos. Estavamos no Aeroporto era aqui que tudo comeÇava. Era aqui que eu me despedia de Ethan e de Gatlin. Era aqui que eu controlava meus poderes e minhas emoÇões e fazia amigos. Aqui eu comecaria uma nova vida. Sem Ridley e minha mãe. Sem Gatlin. Sem Tio Macon. Sem Ethan.

Caminhamos até a porta do avião onde Tia Del me deixou. Esta me deu um abraÇo tão forte que quase desmaiei. Ela me virou e botou um papel na minha mochila enquanto dizia "So leia no avião". Tia Del comeÇou a chorar. Dei lhe um beijo e entrei no avião. Me acomodei, peguei o bilhete e li.

_Cara Lena._

_ Infelizmente não poderei estar em Hogwarts com você. Tudo o que você precisa esta na mala que separei para você. Quando chegar em Londres va para a Esta_Çã_o de trem e procure pela plataforma 9 ¾. La voce entrará no Expresso Hogwarts e ira para o colégio. Ali tambem conhecerá seus colegas de turma. Você ficara alojada na Grifinória. Espero que fa_Ç_a amigos e controle sua magia. Sentirei saudades. Escreva sempre!_

_ Sinceros abra_Ç_os,_

_ Tia Del._


End file.
